The Clinical Cancer Education Program directed by the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center consolidates cancer education at Georgetown University for medical students, residents, clinical associates, and post graduate personnel at various levels. This includes continuing presentation and development of a didactic course in oncology for sophomore medical students, multidisciplinary training in clinical oncology, coordination of general and specialty tumor boards and cancer conferences, as well as other special programs and symposia aimed at broadening the community impact of this Comprehensive Cancer Center. An innovative Clinical Cancer Education Information program has been successfully established which provides an efficient and expeditious means of supporting the information needs of the cancer teaching program.